


Six Sees All

by SisterSkaoi



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSkaoi/pseuds/SisterSkaoi
Summary: Maxim seeks guidance to challenge the teachings of his homeland and process his feelings.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Six Sees All

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this *vastly* oversimplifies both gender and sexual orientation, but I wrote it with the mindset of someone trying to explain, in a scientific manner, to a person who has only ever been taught binary sexes and heterosexuality. Gender, sexuality, and attraction, are incredibly vast spectrums, and should be celebrated as such.

“So, Maxim, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Maxim shifted his weight awkwardly under the director’s gaze. He walked to the window and stared out at the grey sky for a moment, clasping his hands behind his back to stop himself fidgeting.

“Harry, I have a personal dilemma. Unrelated to work,” Maxim began uncertainly.

“You know you can speak to me about anything, work or otherwise. What is bothering you?”

Maxim took a deep breath.

“In Russia, we are taught that for two men to love each other is… wrong. Not just illegal, but that it is a sickness, something for doctors to fix with therapy and drugs and electric shocks. That it goes against nature. But they seem so happy, the couples here.” Maxim frowned deeply. “I need to understand the truth of it. Is it really a sickness to be cured?”

Harry smiled, immediately guessing the significance of this introspection. In truth, it was something he’d suspected for a long time, observing the Russian with his comrades. With one comrade in particular.

“Human sexuality is complex. We are stubborn creatures, capable of suppressing our desires in all forms, attraction included. It can be influenced heavily by our emotional bonds, romance, past experiences and trauma. Yet, at its simplest, sexual attraction is hard-coded in our genetics. Tea?” Harry offered.

Maxim turned and shook his head, but took a seat in the ‘patient’ armchair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Harry continued.

“This is a vast over-simplification, but I believe it will help you begin to understand," he paused, collecting his thoughts. "At its most basic, attraction comes down to four archetypes. Opposite-sex, same-sex, any-sex, and none. Indeed,” Harry responded to Maxim’s slightly raised eyebrows, “some people do not experience sexual attraction at all. All of this is genetic, it is determined when we are still a foetus in the womb. It is not an illness that can be ‘fixed’ or ‘cured’. What’s more, many species have been observed displaying same-sex attraction, from birds to mammals to insects. It is as natural as the seasons.”

The Russian gave a thoughtful grunt, his brow knitted.

“It is understandable that to be raised in a country which so stigmatises homosexuality, you would have an aversion towards it. I think, however, you are capable of overcoming that. You obviously wish to, or you would not be here, hmm?” Harry smiled.

“It makes my stomach turn,” Maxim admitted, scowling, “how do I overcome that?”

“To overcome such strong conditioning will take time. Remind yourself that it is natural, and that people cannot choose their sexuality. Remind yourself that here in England, we are free from that fear and prejudice. Here, it is safe to be true to yourself.” Harry paused for a moment. “Remember, Maxim, that as part of Rainbow, you can choose anywhere in the world to call home. When you are ready to retire, wherever you’ve chosen, we will ensure all the paperwork is done to allow you to stay. Including, if you like, staying in England.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Maxim stood and shook his hand. As he reached the door, Harry spoke again.

“Maxim, perhaps… ask if you can see his sketchbook. See if you can identify his favourite subject. It may give you some… clarity,” he smiled slyly.

Maxim frowned, nodded, and left.


End file.
